


Mom?

by Drug_farm_entrepreneur



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_farm_entrepreneur/pseuds/Drug_farm_entrepreneur
Summary: "Would you like your mom to stay with you?" The nurse asked with a soft voice and eyes so kind no amount of anxiety could convince him that she was making fun of him. Your mom. Those words felt like having a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. Of course this nurse thought she was his mother, everything about their demeanour suggested as muchOr: Justin has his first blood test and realises something about the relationship he has with Lainie





	Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> sup lads i havent proofread this and its probably jumbled and a bit shit, but no one in this fandom writes stories about justin and his new parents and! that! needs! to! change! found families make me soft idk

"Would you like your mom to stay with you?" The nurse asked with a soft voice and eyes so kind no amount of anxiety could convince him that she was making fun of him. _Your mom. _Those words felt like having a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. Of course this nurse thought she was his mother, everything about their demeanour suggested as much. They were sat side by side, hand in hand, as Justin visibly tried to calm himself down. He'd never had a blood test before then and to put it lightly, he was shitting himself. It wasn't the whole taking of the blood that was making him jittery, but the fact that needles were involved and there was absolutely no way around having them shoved into his skin. Thinking about that brought back memories of being on the streets. Memories of needing to forget everything and nothing all together. Memories of _bad_ things happening and feeling like he'd brought it all on himself. Memories he never ever wanted to think of, but somehow always managed to worm their way to the front of his mind the moment he had a spare second to think.

"Justin?" Lainie's voice cut through his thoughts and he realised he was silent for way too long. Would it be weird if he said yes? Obviously not but would the weird part be if he didn't correct the nurse? There was a time in Justin's life (read: most of it) when hearing the word _mom_ in association with him would've been a slap in the face. Anytime he had to go to the dentist or the doctors or anywhere a child was supposed to have the support of a parent, he'd be alone. But now? With Lainie Jensen of all people sat by his side, he felt _safe_. Safer than he had in a long time.

He decided that just nodding would be enough of an answer. The nurse seemed to agree with that as she wordlessly turned to the desk in front of her to sift through the equipment, all the while Justin's panic only grew. "You're doing so well, baby." Lainie was basically hugging him at this point and the pet name didn't go unnoticed in Justin, as she continued whispering comforts in his ear. With her by his side he knew he would get through it, silly as it sounds. 

* * *

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" They were back in the car now, Lainie marking in her diary the day they would get a phone call of the results, and Justin lightly poking at the small plaster set in the crook of his elbow.

"Is it okay? That she called you my mom i mean." His words came out in a nervous rush and apparently catching the mother in question off guard. She composed herself quickly though, and smiled softly.

"Of course that's okay baby," there was the pet name again. She reached over and ruffled her son's hair,"I am legally your mother after all." That made Justin smile, if only for a second. "What do you say Justin? Quick trip to get McDonald's on our way back?"

"Sounds like a plan," he hesitated. Maybe she was just being polite since it had been a tough day and she didn't want to make him feel worse. The moment when they got back she'd turn to Matt and laugh about it behind Justin's back. No. That's not true. It's just his brain playing its usual tricks on him. "_M__om._" 


End file.
